Calling All The Monsters
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: Maya is the younger sister of Erica and she's also best friends with Benny and Ethan. She's totally crushing on Rory, and to make things worse, she's a vampire! Follows the movie and show. Rory/OC.
1. That Fateful Night

Well, here I am. Spending my last day of summer at my best friend Ethan's house with my other best friend Benny. He and Ethan were currently in the kitchen while I was keeping an eye on Jane, Ethan's little sister, who was watching Dusk, this lame vampire movie that my sister was also into. I had to keep fixing my thick glasses which were too big for my face.

"Look at all this." Ethan exclaimed from the kitchen which made me turn my head to him. There was a ton of candy on the table. "Did you rob an ice-cream truck or something?" He asked Benny, who appeared with more food.

"Tomorrow, we officially join the high school brotherhood." Benny commented, pulling out a chair and sitting down, Ethan doing the same. "We are men."

"No, you're not." I muttered, turning back to the horrible vampire movie that was playing on the TV. Jane chuckled from where she was on the floor but didn't tear her eyes away from the screen.

"Let's make this the Sunday to end all Sundays." Ethan said excitedly. "Remember when we were in Grade 5, and you put 176 of these marshmallows in your mouth?"

"Yeah right. It was 186." Benny scoffed.

"No way." Ethan said. "I did 172, you did 176."

"You barely hit 150." Benny practically whined.

I tuned out their bickering as I sat up on the sofa, leaning over Jane to steal some of her popcorn and shove it into my mouth, the butter and salt attacking my tastebuds at the same time. I jumped a little when I heard loud banging coming from outside. I looked down at Jane who had seemingly noticed it too.

"Hey, Ethan." Jane tried to get his attention but he was too busy trying to shove marshmallows into his mouth. "Do you hear that?" She rolled her eyes and got up from the floor, talking to her doll. I raised an eyebrow and got up off the sofa, following her outside. She didn't even notice I was behind her.

Turns out the banging was a kid hitting tennis balls into the garage door with a hockey stick. I came up behind Jane and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, keeping her close to me. She was startled but I just smiled warmly down at her and she relaxed, turning back to the teenager, me copying her.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The kid asked with a smirk.

"Trespassing." Jane answered, trying to look fierce but terribly failing.

"Why don't you make like an egg and beat it?" He told her.

"I'm going to tell my big brother." Jane threatened.

"Really? I'm so scared." He spoke in a high voice but then he scoffed. "I've seen your brother. He might be older but he's not big." He snatched Jane's doll right out of her hands which made her gasp. "Fetch." He taunted, pulling back the hockey sitck and hitting the doll, making it slam against the garage door.

"Abby!" Jane cried, pulling out of my grip and running to get the doll.

"Ethan may not be big but I am." I said menacingly, pushing the red-haired kid back a few steps. "You should beat it before I beat you."

"Whatever, nerd." He chuckled. I growled and then turned to see Jane had picked up her doll. I jumped as I heard a whooshing sound and the sound of wood clattering against the sidewalk. I turned back around to see the hockey stick on the ground and the bully gone. I tilted my head and wrapped an arm around Jane's shoulder as I felt her burrow into my side.

Drops of blood then hit the ground and Jane screamed from next to me. I could feel myself getting light-headed. I hated blood. The sight, the smell, the taste. It was gross. Wow, I'd suck as a vampire. The flash of headlights stopped me from collapsing as I saw a car pull into the driveway. It was Ethan's parents. I sighed in relief.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Ethan's mom cried as she ran to Jane. I removed my arm so she could hug her daughter. "Are you hurt? What are you doing outside?" Jane had stopped screaming by now and she was crying. "Maya? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She turned to me. I guess I was looking a little nauseous.

"I'm fine. Just a little startled, that's all." I reassured her.

"Ethan!" His mom screamed and I heard the door open, seeing Benny and Ethan exit. The latter emptied his mouth of marshmallows as he looked at his mother in confusion.

"Hey. You're home early." Ethan pointed out. Benny gave a nervous wave. "How was date night?"

I didn't hear the answer because then I stumbled backwards and collapsed, my eyes rolling into the back of my head and my world turning dark.


	2. First Day Of Freshman Year

"Rawr!" I yelled as I jumped onto Benny's back, knocking him to the floor. He let out a cry of surprise as his face smacked against the ground, causing me to break out in a fit of giggles. Ethan was trying to hide his laughter as I climbed off my friend, letting him get up. People had stopped staring to try and find classes in the school.

"Must you do that all the time, Maya?" Benny grumbled, dusting off his jacket as he stood up.

"Of course. It's so fun." I grinned at him, adjusting my blonde hair.

"Why do you never do it to Rory?" Ethan questioned.

"Because the last time I did that, I almost broke his glasses. And because he's also my favorite." I fought off the blush that wanted to rise as Rory was mentioned. I may have a small crush on him but I'm too scared to tell him.

"Next time you do that, you could end up breaking my spine." Benny complained, rubbing his back. I just shrugged.

"So, my mom hired a babysitter." Ethan spoke up.

"A babysitter? For you?" Benny laughed. "Classic."

"Quiet down, man." Ethan pleaded. "This kind of info could ruin a guy's rep. And it's not for me... it's for Jane."

"On the plus side, one of these high school babes could totally be at your house tonight." Benny grinned, checking out the girls walking past.

"Benny, are girls all you can think about?" I asked then rolled my eyes.

"Yes." He exclaimed. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Ew, no." I made a look of disgust. "I have a crush on someone else."

"Oh yeah." Benny nodded. "Rory."

"You know, if you ever tell him, I will rip your eyes from your head." I smiled sweetly. "Got it?"

"Got it." Benny repeated, looking scared.

"Good." I patted his chest.

"Anyway, all I know is that her name's Erica and she goes to this school." Ethan said. I knew he was talking about my sister, but he didn't know it. "With any luck, I can talk my parents out of it by tonight."

"Well, I gotta find my other best friend. I'll see you guys later." I patted both their shoulders and walked away.

* * *

"Hey guys." I walked up next to them in the line, cutting in front of a few people but they didn't seem to notice.

"Gah!" Benny jumped. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"What do you think?" Benny turned to Ethan with some weird goggles on.

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed, ripping the device from his head.

"Hey!" Benny protested. "Those are state of the art alien DNA detector goggles!"

"So?" Ethan asked.

"A high school cafeteria is an ideal place to test them out!" Benny reasoned.

"Yeah, and a good reason to brand us as dorks for the next four years." Ethan said harshly.

"You'll be branded as dorks anyway." I muttered but they didn't hear me.

"Give me the goggles." Benny demanded.

"No." Ethan tried to stop him from getting them. "You promise to be cool?"

"Okay." Benny nodded and Ethan gave them back.

"Hey!" A voice made me turn and I saw it was Rory. "You guys!"

"Rory." Benny sighed. I hit him on the shoulder.

"The three amigos ride again." He laughed. I stepped forward and his laugh cut short. "I mean four. Sorry, Maya."

"Mistakes are made, Rory." I grinned and then my eyes widened as Ethan turned and bumped right into one of my sister's friends... I think her name is Sarah.

"Dork!" She cried as she observed her shirt that had food smeared across it. "Thank you _so_ much." She scoffed in disgust and walked away.

"That is one babetastic tower of babealon." Benny observed, putting on the goggles again. I rolled my eyes and hit him in the stomach.

"I'm going to go and apologize to her for you." I said to Ethan who nodded gratefully. I walked up to the table that Erica had now taken a seat at with Sarah. "Hey Erica. Hey Sarah."

"Hey Maya." Erica smiled.

"My friend over there just wanted to say sorry but he's too much of a geek to come over here and do it himself." I pointed to Ethan who had taken a seat at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Tell him it's fine." Sarah smiled too.

"Okay." I smiled back and then pulled out a shirt. "Here. You might need this. I think it's your size." I shrugged and handed it to her which she took and smiled even more.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you two later. I gotta go sit with my dork friends." I excused myself and walked away to sit at the geek table next to Rory.

"No way." Benny said as I sat down, his eyes on the table I had just left. "That babe you branded is friends with _her_?"

"Who?" Ethan said as we all followed Benny's gaze. "Stage one Dusker girl?"

"Her name is Erica and she's the Princess Leia to my Han Solo." Benny told him, which made the three of us laugh. "And maybe... she's your babysitter for tonight."

"Okay, first. In no universe are you Han." Ethan was trying to cover his laughter. "And I doubt it's the same Erica."

"Yeah, you're right. Probably too good to be true." Benny sighed but then got up from the table. "I'm gonna go find out."

"Way to go, Benny." Rory whisper-yelled.

"What an idiot." I muttered, watching him stroll over to the table with my sister on it.

He took a seat and started to talk to her. She nodded at his questions and then Benny turned and pointed over at us, making Ethan duck his head. He must have mentioned that Ethan was one of the kids she was babysitting tonight. Benny then sat back down at our table.

"I think she's into me." Benny whispered as he high-fived Rory.

"I seriously doubt that." I mumbled, resting my chin on my hand.

"You're being babysat by a Dusker." Rory sniggered. "Fans of Dusk are so lame."

"Hey!" I shoved him lightly but he didn't care.

"Yeah, you should talk." Ethan said. "You still sleep in Star Trek jammies."

"Dusk is based on fairytale creatures!" Rory exclaimed. "Star Trek is based on actual physics."

"True." Benny sighed. "But if fairytales is what it takes to have my future wife, then I'm in!"

"That's disgusting." I said through a fake cough.

* * *

**Yay, second chapter! So, Maya definitely has a crush on Rory. And of course, she knows Sarah. Let's see what happens in the next chapter! Also, I changed the name of the story to a more fitting one. Hope you like it and stay tuned!**


End file.
